Lovely Family
by ChanKyuNa
Summary: Kisah keluarga bahagia, Chanyeol, Yoona, dan Calista-putri kecil mereka yang cantik. Juga kisah Calista dan Sehun.


**Lovely Family**

Author : ChanEXOtic

Title : Lovely Family

Genre : Family, Romance, Marriage live, Friendship

Main Cast : Im Yoona/Park Yoona, Park Chanyeol, Calista Park/Park Hana (OC)

Other Cast : Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho, Kim Taeyeon(Oh Taeyeon) , Byun Baekhyun(Oh Baekhyun) EXO, Oh Sehun EXO

Rated : T

Happy reading...

**#Author POV**

Seorang wanita cantik dan yeoja kecil sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri salah satu Mall terbesar di New York. Yoona-wanita cantik- tersenyum melihat anaknya(Calista)-yeoja kecil- yang sangat bersemangat melihat-lihat gaun. Maklum saja, meskipun usianya baru 8 tahun anaknya itu sangat gila belanja, shopaholic.

"Mommy, look! These dresses are beautiful, aren't they?" kata Calista pada Yoona

"Absolutely, they are." Jawab Yoona

"Would you please buy me one mom?" pinta Calista pada Mommy-nya dengan memperlihatkan puppy eyes-nya.

"All right. I'll buy you one." Kata Yoona tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Calista pelan. Yoona sudah hafal dengan anaknya yang cantik nan imut itu. Setiap kali mereka ke Mall, Calista selalu meminta sesuatu padanya.

Calista sedang asyik memilih gaun yang ingin dibelinya. Tampaknya ia sangat kebingungan.

"Mom, what about these two? Both of them are nice." Yeoja kecil dengan wajah cantik itu mendongakkan kepala menatap Mommy-nya, menampakkan mimik seimut mungkin agar Mommynya mau membelikan dua gaun sekaligus.

"Darl, you must choose one. Mom don't wanna you be a wasteful child." Yoona mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya dan mencoba memberi pengertian. Calista yang mendengarnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoona hanya menghela nafas pelan. Calista selalu seperti itu jika keinginannya tidak segera dipenuhi.

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berjalan mendekati Yoona dan Calista dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Sesampainya di samping Yoona, Chanyeol-namja tampan- mengerutkan dahinya heran. Ia bingung melihat anak semata wayangnya tengah mempoutkan bibirnya yang mebuatnya beribu kali lebih imut.

"What are you doing? Why you look unlucky chagi-ya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Calista.

"Daddy, please buy me both of them." Calista menampilkan aegyonya.

"No Calista, choose one please. Last week you bought a new dress too." Kata Yoona tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Daddy..." Calista terus merajuk pada Daddy-nya dengan menunjukkan aegyonya sambil menarik-narik baju Chanyeol. Sungguh, Chanyeol tak pernah bisa melawan itu.

"Aigoo, kyeoptaaa... Oke, Dad will buy these for you." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Calista yang langsung membuat yeoja kecil itu berlonjak kegirangan. Bahkan ia melupakan rasa sakit di pipinya akibat cubitan daddi-nya.

"Yeay, thank's Dad. Saranghae." Calista membentuk love sign untuk Daddy-nya.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau selalu saja memanjakan Calista." Sekarang giliran Yoona yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba...

Chup~

Chanyeol mengecup pipi Yoona. Yoona yang kaget atas perlakuan Chanyeol langsung terdiam. Perlahan pipinya merona.

"Haha, kau cemburu?"

"Ani, kenapa harus cemburu? Dan kau apa-apaan itu tiba-tiba menciumku? Ini di tempat umum Tuan Park." Yoona menghadiahkan deathglare-nya pada Chanyeol yang menurut Chanyeol malah tampak imut.

"Berarti kalau di rumah tidak apa-apa aku melakukan lebih? Begitukah Nyonya Park?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"YAK. DASAR PERVERT."

Calista hanya diam melihat perdebatan yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak terlalu faham karena ia tidak begitu fasih berbahasa Korea. Ia hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata saja. Calista memang lahir di New York dan sampai sekarang belum pernah ke Korea sekalipun, jadi maklum saja ia tidak mengerti.

"Dad, Mom, let's go to caseer." Calista menarik tangan Chanyeol. Tangan yang satunya memegang dua dress yang ia minta.

* * *

**#Chanyeol POV**

Setelah membayar, kami segera berlalu meninggalkan kasir. Calista tampaknya sangat senang karena diajak jalan-jalan dan dia sudah puas shopping. Yeah, hari ini aku memang membebaskan diri sejenak dari urusan kantor yang sangat membuat waktuku tersita. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak dan istriku tercinta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Kalian lapar'kan?" tawarku. Mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

"Baiklah, kajja." Kami melangkah menuju restoran untuk makan siang.

Di perjalanan tak hentinya aku dan Yoona tertawa melihat tingkah laku buah hati kami. Hmm, aku sangat bahagia bisa bercanda tawa dengan keluargaku seperti ini. Benar-benar keluarga sempurna. Saranghae nae aegy. Saranghae nae yeobo.

* * *

**#Author POV**

Chanyeol, Yoona, dan Calista keluar dari mobil mewah yang membawa mereka. Mereka segera memasuki rumah mewah mereka-atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut mansion- dan ingin segera melepas lelah. Kini hari sudah mulai gelap. Meraka baru saja tiba di rumah setelah seharian jalan-jalan. Ketiganya merasakan lelah dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ah, lelahnya..." Chanyeol

Yoona duduk disamping Chanyeol. Sedangkan Calista, jangan ditanya. Setelah sampai tadi dia langsung berlari menuju kamar mewahnya di lantai dua untuk membongkar barang-barang yang di belinya.

Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya di sofa dengan paha Yoona sebagai bantalnya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan..." Yoona

"Tentu saja, jalan-jalan seharian ini benar-benar membuatku kelelahan." Chanyeol

"Kau menyesal mengajak kami jalan-jalan?" Yoona. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena agak kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak Yoong, aku sangat senang bisa keluar bersama kalian. Kau tahu, aku jauh lebih senang dan puas jika lelah karena pergi jalan-jalan bersama orang-orang yang kucintai daripada lelah karena mengurus berkas-berkas kantor yang membosankan." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyumnya. Perlahan bibir Yoona terangkat membentuk senyuman manis mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Yoong, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke..."

"KYAAA. MOMMYYYY" teriak seseorang dari arah tangga.

Glubuk glubuk...

Yoona dan Chanyeol yang mendengar suara berisik langsung melihat ke arah tangga. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat putri kesayangan mereka tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di bawah. Bingo. Calista jatuh dari tangga karena sepertinya gaun yang dicoba terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri.

"CALISTA." Yoona langsung berdiri dan berlari mendekati Calista disusul Chanyeol.

"Calista bangun, hiks. Mommy mohon bangunlah. Hiks. Hiks, nanti eomma belikan semua yang kau minta. Bangunlah sayang..." Yoona menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Calista. Ia sangat panik melihat keadaan anaknya.

"Calista bangun sayang. Kalau kau bangun Daddy akan mengajakmu ke Korea." Chanyeol tak kalah panik dari Yoona. Tentu saja, ia sangat menyayangi aegynya.

"Yoong, sebaiknya segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung menggendong Calista menuju ke mobil. Yoona mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

**#Author POV**

_ Rumah Sakit_

Calista sedang diperiksa dokter. Yoona dan Chanyeol menunggu di luar ruangan. Dari tadi butiran bening itu terus saja menjatuhkan diri tanpa permisi dan tanpa dicegah. Sehingga menimbulkan aliran sungai kecil di pipi mulusYoona. Kentara sekali ia sangat menyayangi putri semata wayangnya itu. Chanyeol yang tidak tega melihat istrinya menangis langsung merengkuhnya. Chanyeol juga sangat panik, tapi ia lebih pandai mengontrol emosinya. Chanyeol tak mau Yoona tambah sedih jika ia juga menangis.

"Tenanglah yoongie... Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus pundak Yoona menenangkan.

"Ne, hiks... semoga" Yoona mengangguk tapi ia masih saja terisak di pelukan chanyeol.

Tak berapa lama, seorang namja tampan dengan jas putih pun keluar. Yoona yang melihatnya buru-buru mendekati namja tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Calista, dokter Kim?" tanya Yoona pada namja yang ber-name tag Kim Joonmyeon-Suho-dokter Kim.

"Tenanglah, Calista tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada luka yang serius." Kata Suho dengan senyuman angelicnya.

Mendengar itu Yoona dan Chanyeol pun bernafas lega. Entahlah, sepertinya beban seberat puluhan ton yang tadi bergelayut manja di pundak Chanyeol lenyap begitu saja.

"Gomawo hyung, bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Chanyeol pada Suho yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri.

"Ne, silahkan."

Yoona dan Chanyeol masuk ke ruang rawat Calista dan duduk di kursi di samping Calista terbaring. Yoona masih saja menangis. Chanyeol sangat miris melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis. Chanyeol segera merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Bangunlah chagi, hiks..mommy akan melakukan semua yang kau mau...hiks..asal kau bangun." Racau Yoona sambil menciumi tangan Calista.

"Calista, bangunlah nak, daddy akan mengajakmu ke Korea kalau kau bangun." Kata Chanyeol

Yoona menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas menatap Yoona.

"Kau akan mengajaknya ke Korea? Lalu bagaimana dengan urusan kantor?" tanya Yoona

"Kau tenang saja chagi, aku akan cuti selama seminggu untuk liburan ke Korea." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum lembut.

Yoona pun tersenyum. Akhirnya Chanyeol bisa meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya dan Calista untuk liburan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang yang sedari tadi Yoona tangisi mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

* * *

**#Calista POV**

"Daddy, kita akan pergi ke Korea? Jinjja?"

"Calista..." ucap Mommy dan Daddyku bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sadar? Ya tuhan, Mommy sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata mommy yang langsung memelukku. Daddy pun ikut-ikutan memelukku.

"Apa benar kita akan liburan ke Korea?" tanyaku setelah mereka melepas pelukannya.

"Absolutely, are you happy?" Daddy ku mengiyakan

"Ne, i'm very-very happy." Teriakku dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi kau harus sembuh dulu, baru kita liburan." Mommy

"Oke, aku akan segera sembuh. Korea, i'm coming..." mommy dan daddy hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Sejak dulu aku memang sangat ingin ke Korea, tanah kelahiran Mommy dan Daddy-ku. Sepertinya disana sangat asyik dan suasananya berbeda dengan di New York-tapi bukan berarti di New York tidak asyik loh ya...-. Jadi wajar jika aku terlampau senang seperti ini meskipun masih merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhku.

* * *

**#Author POV**

_ Incheon International Airport_

Tampak keluarga kecil sedang keluar dari pintu utama Incheon International Airport menuju mobil jemputan yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Keluarga kecil yang tampak sempurna dengan buah hati yang cantik dan imut yang melengkapi, Calista Park.

"Hwaaa.. Mommy, it's so beautiful." Calista terkagum-kagum menatap pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah Baekhyun, salah satu sahabat Chanyeol dan Yoona.

"Yeah, right. But, you must study Korean language, oke. Because not all Korean people can speak English" Yoona

"Oke, mom. I like to study Korean language"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap anaknya yang sangat tertarik dengan korea. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan kediaman Baekhyun. Mereka pun keluar dan langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia akan ke Korea, dan mobil jemputan tadi yang menyiapkan juga Baekhyun.

"Wah, Chanyeol lama sekali tidak bertemu. Kau tidak berubah." Kata Baekhyun semangat lalu memeluk sahabatya.

"Ne, kau juga tidak berubah bacon." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Baekhyun lagsung melepas pelukan Chanyeol

"Hai Deer, kau makin cantik saja." Yoona dan Baekhyun berpelukan

"Ya, dia itu istri dari sahabatmu Tuan Byun." Kata Chanyeol sambil menarik Yoona, rupanya dia agak cemburu. Yoona hanya tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya.

"Ahaha, mian mian. Aku terlalu senang kalian kembali." Baekhyun

"Taeng eonni... Bogoshipo" Yoona langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taeyeon

"Nado Yoongie-ah"

"Hei, ini anakmu ya? Neomu yeppuda." Kata Taeyeon setelah selesai acara berpelukan ria.

"Ne, dia anakku. Baru berumur 8 tahun. Calista, please introduce your self to uncle and aunti." Kata Yoona

"Hello ancle, aunti. My name is Calista Park. Nice to meet you." Calista memperkenalkan diri dalam bahasa Inggris lalu membungkuk hormat. Sepertinya dia sedikit-sedikit sudah mempelajari budaya Korea.

"My name is Oh Baekhyun, she is my wife Oh Taeyeon, and he is my child Oh Sehun, 9 years old. Nice to meet you too Calista" ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri.

Taeyeon tersenyum melihat anak sahabatnya. Taeyeon berpikir bahwa Calista tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Menurut taeyeon, Calista sangat cantik, seperti Yoona. Dia juga mewarisi tinggi badan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam. Dari tadi dia sibuk memandangi Calista. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kajja kita masuk. Kalian pasti lelah." Ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Baekhyun. Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang segala hal dan tak jarang tawa mereka meledak. Calista yang merasa bosan karena tidak teralu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sehun bermain.

"Emm, Mommy, can i play something with Sehun?" tanya Calista pada Yoona

"Allright, Sehuna, kau mau kan bermain dengan Calista?" Yoona

"Ne ahjumma. Kajja!" Sehun langsung menarik Calista.

Sebenarnya Sehun adalah anak yang pendiam dan pemalu, jauh berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang cenderung berisik. Terutama appa-nya yang sangat hyperaktif. Tapi entahlah, Sehun mau berbicara panjang dengan orang asing adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Mereka tampak asyik bermain. Sesekali mereka tertawa. Sepertinya keduanya sangat senang karena punya teman baru. Selain itu umur mereka yang hanya terpaut satu tahun mungkin membuat mereka cepat akrab.

"Tak biasanya Sehun mudah akrab dengan anak yang baru dikenal." Taeyeon

"Mungkin mereka cocok." Kata Chanyeol

"Hahaha, kau benar." Mereka pun tertawa

* * *

Lama setelah mereka mengobrol, akhirnya Chanyeol pun pamit.

"Sering-seringlah mampir kesini Chan. Kami pasti sangat senang." Baekhyun

"Ne, kami pasti akan datang lagi kalau ke Korea." Chanyeol

"Sehuna, kita akan berpisah..." Calista mendekati Sehun dengan airmata yang menetes.

"Ssst, uljima Hana-ya. Kita pasti bertemu lagi." Sehun mengusap air mata Calista lalu mereka berpelukan.

"Aigoo, kalian seperti kekasih saja. Kkk" Taeyeon

Mereka berdua langsung melepas pelukan dan tampak gugup. Tampak pipi mereka yang bersemu. Sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka malah tertawa.

"Tunggu, Hana-ya? Kenapa kau memanggil Calista dengan nama Hana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Calista sendiri yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya Hana." Baehyun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan anaknya.

"Park Hana is my Korean name. Because it's in Korea, so you should call me with my Korean name." Calista menjelaskan. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin dipanggil Hana. Sepertinya yeoja kecil itu benar-benar terobsesi dengan Korea.

"Oke.. I'll call you Hana." Ucap Taeyeon yang membuat senyum Calista merekah.

"Chagi-ah, are you study Korean language before it? I see that you can speak Korean language more than i know." Yoona heran karena tadi Calista berbicara bahasa Korea dengan lancar.

"Ne, mom. Aku belajar bahasa Korea sendiri di rumah, dan tadi Sehun juga membantuku belajar." Jawab Calista dengan bahasa Korea yang lancar meskipun dengan logat Inggris.

"hmm, gomawo sehun-ah sudah mau membantu Calista." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sehun pelan.

"Kajja kita pulang. Anni, kita akan jalan-jalan dulu." Chanyeol mengajak istri dan anaknya untuk pulang ke apartemen Chanyeol yang ada di Korea.

Calista masih tampak enggan untuk pulang. Dia tampaknya akan menangis lagi.

"Dad, boleh Sehun ikut kita jalan-jalan? Nanti setelah selesai kita antar Sehun pulang. Jebal..." Calista merengek pada Chanyeol. Yang lain tampak mengerutkan dahi tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ya sudah kajja."

"Yeay, gomawo..." Calista da Sehun sangat senang

"Hati-hati Hunni, jangan nakal." Pesan Taeyeon

"Ne eomma."

"Hati-hati Chanyeol, Yoona, Calista." Ucap Baekhyun

* * *

**#Sehun POV**

_ Sungai Han_

Setelah aku, Hana, Yoona ahjumma, dan Chanyeol ahjussi jalan-jalan ke lotte world, kami makan siang di salah satu restaurant terbesar di Korea. Lalu kami ke sungai Han. Hana tampak terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan indah sungai Han. Matanya yang berbinar membuatnya berkali-kali lebih cantik.

"Sehuna, ayo main..." tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku

"Ne, kajja."

"EOMMA, AKU MAIN DENGAN SEHUN." Teriak Hana minta ijin pada Yoona ahjumma

"NE. JANGAN JAUH-JAUH" jawaban Yoona ahjumma terdengar samar karena kami sudah berlari.

**#Author POV**

Yoona dan Chanyeol duduk di bangku panjang yang menghadap sungai Han. Keduanya abenar-benar menikmati suasana ini. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di pundak Yoona, memeluknya dari samping, sedangkan tangan Yoona memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. Sangat romantis.

Mereka masih tetap dalam posisi semula, tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dengan pikiran yang melanglang buana mengulang setiap kenangan manis yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Sengaja bernostalgia tetang masa-masa saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Yoongie, kau ingat kenangan kita di sungai Han dulu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan melupakan kenangan itu. Saat kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama disini, bahkan sampai kau melamarku." Jawab Yoona, menerawang kenangan-kenangan manis yang dilaluinya bersama suami tercintanya.

"Hmm... Aku tak menyangka sekarang kita sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia. Bahkan kita sudah memiliki Calista." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne, tak terasa semua sudah berjalan begitu jauh. Bahkan tak terasa Calista sudah berumur delapan tahun. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai kalian." Yoona mengalihkan pendangannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Nado. Aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki kalian. Memiliki orang-orang yang kusayangi dan kucintai yang selalu ada di sampingku. Aku sangat bangga memiliki dua pertama cantik yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, menghilangkan segala rasa lelah dan marah yang hinggap di tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Aku tak sanggup hidup sehari pun tanpa kedua permataku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan selalu bersama dan menjaga kalian sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. Neomu-neomu saranghae nae sarang..." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Yoona pelan seraya tersenyum.

Pipi Yoona bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata romantis Chanyeol. Ia segera memeluk Chanyeol. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak kaget dengan kelakuan Yoona namun segera membalas pelukan dari istri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepala Yoona. Menghirup wangi shampo yang menguar dari rambut halus itu. Sambil sesekali mengusap pelan punggung Yoona. Meresapi sensasi aneh dan juga kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya setiap bersentuhan dengan Yoona.

Setelah lama terdiam akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol menyudahi eye contac mereka dengan mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya terulur ke belakangang leher istrinya, mendorongnya kedepan mendekati wajahnya. Yoona hanya pasarah dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ia hanya memejamkan matanya.

Chup~

Akhirnya bibir Yoona dan Chanyeol menempel sempurna. Saling menikmati manisnya ciuman itu, tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa mereka sekarang berada di tempat umum.

Dan yaaahhh, mari kita tinggalkan couple itu.

* * *

**-Sehun&Hana side-**

"Hhh, Sehunnie.. aku lelah, hahhh..." Hana mengeluh kelelahan karena dari tadi ia dan Sehun berlari-lari menyusuri sungai Han.

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat saja. Itu ada tempat duduk." Sehun menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di dekat mereka. Lalu ia menarik tangan mungil Hana menuju bangku yang ia sebutkan tadi.

Setelah Sehun dan Hana duduk, mereka hanya diam. Memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan karena sepertinya mereka sama-sama lelah.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Sehun berinisiatif membuka percakapan.

"Hana-ya, sampai kapan kau tinggal di Korea?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Hana.

"Entahlah... mungkin aku disini hanya sekitar seminggu." Jawab Hana dengan raut sedih.

Sehun yang mendengar itu ikut menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Sepertinya mereka sama-sama tak rela untuk berpisah. Padahal belum genap sehari mereka bertemu dan memulai hubungan pertemanan. Tapi mereka sudah terlihat sangat akrab, seperti sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Sehun merogoh saku celana jeans-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Lalu tangan kacilnya meraih tangan kanan Hana. Hana tampak terkejut, tapi ia diam saja. Menatap Sehun yang sibuk dengan sebuah benda dan tangan kanannya.

"Yeeyyy... Akhirnya selesai juga. Wow, lihatlah.. indah sekali jika kau yang memakai. Sangat cocok ." Ucap Sehun setelah selesai dengan urusannya.

Yah, ternyata sedari tadi Sehun sibuk memasangkan sebuah bracelet ke tangan kanan Hana. Terlihat sangat cantik dan pas di tangan Hana. Sebuah bracelet berwarna biru laut dan ada tulisan 'OH SEHUN'di tengahnya. Sederhana, tapi terkesan elegan. Bracelet itu Sehun dapat dari eomma-nya saat eommanya pulang dari Jepang.

Hana hanya memandang kaget kearah bracelet yang sudah melingkar manis di tangannya.

"S-sehun, i-ini..."

"Ssst, anggap saja ini tanda pertemanan kita. Jadi kau jaga bracelet ini. Meskipun kita sudah berpisah, tapi kau masih bisa mengingatku melalui bracelet ini." Sehun memotong ucapan Hana.

"Sehunnie... Gomawo, ini bagus sekali.."

Tes... tiba-tiba air mata Hana merembes dari sarangnya. Entahlah, ia senang, tapi juga sedih.

Sehun tampak kaget melihat Hana menangis. Dan refleks ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Hana. Hana membalas pelukan masih menangis. Ia takut berpisah dengan Sehun. Baginya, Sehun lebih dari teman. Ia sudah menganggap Sehun orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, setelah mommy dan daddy-nya.

"Uljima.. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi." Sehun membelai rambut Hana. Menenangkan.

Hana melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air matanya. Mencoba tersenyum.

"Ne, aku yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu Sehunnie. Don't forget me, oke?.." Hana

"Yes, i'll remember you." Sehun tersenyum manis.

"Yaksok?" Hana

"Yaksok." Sehun

Tiba-tiba Hana melepas kalung yang dipakainya. Kalung berwarna perak dengan liontin berbetuk inisial namanya 'C', Calista. Ia memberikan kalung itu kepada Sehun.

"Jika kau memberikan gelang ini sebagai tanpa pertemana kita, maka jagalah kalung ini sebagai bukti persahabatan kita." Hana

Sehun mengangguk. Ia memasukkan kalung itu ke saku celananya. Akan terasa aneh jika Sehun memakainya, kalung itu terlalu girly untuk Sehun.

Mereka lalu tersenyum. Setelah saling melempar senyum cukup lama, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hana. Dan...

Chup~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Huhuhu, apa ini? #tutup muka. Oke, yang ini bener-bener ancur. Jujur, bingung banget mau bikin endingnya gimana. Ceritanya aja udah bikin bingung sih. Gak kuat pas ngetik bagian kiss scene-nya ChanYoon. Dan lagi, Sehun apa-apaan kamu nak? Kamu masih kecil kenapa main cium-cium aja? #Sehun: yang bikin kan lo Chan...(poker face). #Me:eh, iya juga ya...

Ah udahlah... Biarin deh gitu. Tapi jangan bunuh saya, oke? #Kabuuuur

R&R please...


End file.
